DESCRIPTION: The Cellular Neuroscience Core will provide Center investigators with access to neural cell cultures and cell lines, training in culture techniques, as well as sophisticated instrumentation and training for cellular and subcellular visualization and analysis. The Core resides in two of the three collaborating institutions (Georgetown University and George Washington University), and some facilities are duplicated, while in other cases the facility and/or expertise is localized to one site. The Core, which will support the activities of 19 funded (16 investigators) and four pending (one additional investigator) projects, has a number of different components. They